Why Do You Love Me?
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: Link asks Ike various questions. IkexLink


# Why Do You Love Me? #  
Psst... There's a hint of what's to come in When We Split hidden in here...

zZz

"Ike, why did you choose me?" a short blond male asked with his head resting against his lover's shoulder.

"Why did I choose you?" his cobalt-haired lover repeated rather incredulously.

"Yeah, I'm just curious as to why you chose me. I mean, Marth is much sexier than I am, Pit is so much more adorable than I ever will be, and I wouldn't be surprised if you chose Sheik."

Ike pulled Link on top of him and looked into his eyes, "Link, you're way sexier than Marth will ever be. I don't see the sexiness you and every other Smasher does. I find you irresistibly cute and adorable, unlike Pit. I don't find him adorable or cute. Now why would I choose Sheik when I have the best lover I could ever have the fortune to find and have love me back?"

"You mean that?" Link asked with shining eyes.

"Of course I do. Would I ever lie to you?" Ike asked with a kiss to Link's brow.

"No, just like I'd never lie to you." the blond said with a smile and a peck to Ike's lips.

"What was that?"

"Uh... A kiss?" Link said with an eyebrow raised.

"No, that was barely even a peck. This is a kiss,"

Ike sat up and pulled Link in his lap so he was sitting sideways. He tipped Link's chin gently with his thumb and placed his soft lips against the blond's own pair. Link wrapped his left arm around Ike's neck and placed his other hand on the bluenet's right cheek.

Ike smiled into the kiss and licked the blond's bottom lip, eager to win yet again in a battle for dominance. Link opened his mouth and let Ike in, giving Ike a run for his money in the ability to kiss.

After the stronger man successfully pinned the blond's tounge down, he searched his sweet lover's sweet mouth. The need for oxygen finally arose so the lip-locked men were forced to break apart.

"Let's lay down and watch some t.v. baby. It's been a long day." Ike said as he rested his head on one of the millions of pillows they had on their bed.

"It has. Very entertaining though. Especially when Kirby ate Snake's cigarettes and the man practically killed Kirby." the blond reminisced as he snuggled up against Ike.

"Most I've laughed in a while. It took me, you, and Doug to get the man off of Kirby. I almost had to literally fight Snake."

"I didn't know about that. Why?"

"Kirby is my friend, and I fight for my friends. Not saying Snake isn't my friend, but pinky's life was in danger, so naturally I helped him."

"Ike, if you fight for your friends, what do you do for me?" Link asked, curious.

The bluenet flashed a smile, "I'd kill for you."

"Trust and believe that killing for me won't be added to your list for a good long while."

"Hopefully the other thing won't be for a while either." the bluenet said.

"What 'other thing'?"

"Not only would I fight and kill for you baby, but I'd die for you. You really mean that much to me. For no one else would I give my life." Ike said wholeheartedly, looking directly into his lover's eyes.

Link hugged Ike tightly, "Awwww! Ikey, you don't know how much that means to me! Too bad I'd die for you way before you had the chance to even get hurt for me. But why would you die for me?"

"Because you belong here, not six feet under. Because I'd want you to live. Because you mean the world to me. Because I love you." Ike said while taking Link's small hands in his large ones.

"I love you too."

The couple engaged into a passionate kiss, much more meaningful than the one they shared before. They broke apart and kept their foreheads connected.

"Ike, why do you love me?"

"Why do I love you? Baby, the list is too long." the mercenary chuckled.

"List some things." Link pleaded. He really wanted to know why this amazing man had chosen him and fallen in love with him.

"Well for one thing, you're a very sweet, kind person. You aren't clingy at all, you are a beautiful person inside and out, and you still have this virgin aura about you that I can never get rid of, no matter how many times I make love to you. Do you know how frustrated that makes me sometimes?

Your eyes let me know any and everything I want. If you're sad, upset, or hurt they tell me with a single glance. If you're excited or happy they shine brighter than the moon on a pitch black night. I find it extremely amusing to get it out of you why you're so sad or upset, because when I finally push you hard enough you tell me every little detail.

Your heart is one made of pure gold. You are genuinely the most kindest, sweetest, and selfless person I've ever met. You put others before yourself without even thinking about it. Remember when Marth had the flu and had things to bake for the Christmas dinner? You made his things along with your own, and it didn't matter to you how tired you were or how long it took until you completed it all.

Now this isn't the main reason, but it is absolutely wonderful to have. Your body is simply perfect. It's like it was molded by the gods and goddesses themselves! Those plump and pink lips that only I get to kiss, those legs you can seduce me with without even trying, and that amazing ass of yours... It's heaven, baby.

Those are just a few reasons why I love you. See that ring on your finger?"

Link looked at the gold band and showed Ike, "My beautiful wedding ring..." Link trailed, admiring the simply yet elegant piece of jewelry.

Ike grabbed Link's hand and kissed the emerald shaped like a heart, "This is proof that I love you, and always will. And just in case I'm not around to give you a reminder if you ever need one, just look at the back. What does it say?"

"I love you." Link said, not even needing to look at his wedding ring.

"That's right."

The couple held onto each other and watched The Jeff Dunham show for a few hours on Netflix, but Link hadn't been giving it his full attention. He paused the show and looked up at his husband.

"Ike, I'm not completely selfless you know."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I may share a lot of things, but I don't share you. I'll fuck anyone up that tries to take you away from me." Link said with a peck to Ike's cheek.

The bluenet smirked, '"Now THAT is another reason why I love you."

zZz

Remember what I said at the beginning...

Anyway, since I have no idea when I'm updating again, here's some IkexLink-ness. Because there can never be too much IkexLinkness. I promise to write more IkexLink by the way. Every time I play Brawl and make Ike do a back flip I get in the mood to write IkexLink. So beg xeno-skyward-emblem to brawl with me more! XD Or when I read any of HokageAkamaru's IkexLink stories. Check those out! Till next time! *cookies to everyone who read this bullshit oneshot* 


End file.
